


False tip

by Avatarfanlin



Series: oneshots and oneshot series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, kyalin - Freeform, oh well, probs should be T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanlin/pseuds/Avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin is given a false tip which leaves her to go undercover at a seedy bar,
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: oneshots and oneshot series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	False tip

**Author's Note:**

> this one was given a touch up. i remember having fun with this and i still find it kind of amusing, hope you do too.

"Beifong! My office."

Lin groaned from behind the mountain of paperwork on her desk and walked into her mother's office. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat across from the officer in charge. "Yes Chief?"

"We received an anonymous tip that there is a meeting going down between the Agni Kai Triad and the Terra Triad. I need you to do recognisance and report back to me."

"Where is the meeting?" Lin sighed, knowing she couldn’t argue against orders given to her, especially when they pertained to the Triads.

"That little bar five blocks away called 'Seed-E’. Go in, have a few drinks like a normal person for once, because no sane person goes in there to drink water, and get any information you can. Check in every twenty minutes. Dismissed."

Lin's face was set in one of displeasure as she made her way to the unisex locker where they kept all their disguises. She pulled out a pair of dark green pants, accompanied with a loose-fitting blue shirt and black flats. Shrugging off her armour, she threw it into a corner and slipped on the attire, complete with hat to complete the look. She scrutinised herself in the mirror, pressing down imaginary creases, she realised something was missing. it was small but if she didn’t want to look like a cop, it had to be done. A deep red lipstick they kept in the dresser drawer was used to accentuate her lips. She smacked them together then swung her handbag over her shoulder.

Officers were doing double takes as she walked down the corridor. A few had greeted her with ma’am of miss, though one rookie dared to call her sweetheart and she wanted to show him how much of a sweetheart she really was right then and there. Instead, she chose to give him a polite nod in greeting, but promised herself she would fix him up later, and continued on her merry way.

Pushing open the door to the bar and was met with calm, yet fast paced music. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered herself a beer and scanned the various booths for known Triad members. The bartender put the drink next to her. Without looking, Lin grabbed the beverage and took a sip. "You can't drink when you're on duty."

The liquid in her mouth quickly found itself back in her glass. Looking to her right, none other than- "Kya? What are you doing here?" The woman was sitting on a stool, a cigarette in one hand, a fruity drink in the other.

Kya shrugged. "I was bored and felt like sex, so I thought I'd come here to try my luck."

"But there are no women here?" She saw Kya's eyebrow quirk.

"Oh really?" She put the offensive butt into an ash tray. "So, what does that make you?"

"No."

Kya placed two fingers on Lin's knee and walked them up her leg, coming to a stop on her upper thigh. "Come on."

Lin swallowed hard to steel herself. "I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not? I'm hot, you’re hot, and I know how to make a woman relax. Men make it all about themselves, I've been told I'm very generous."

Lin grabbed Kya's hand and removed it from her person. "Even if I wanted to, I'm on an undercover stakeout. We got a call saying that two triads are having a meet."

Kya smirked as she raised her glass to her lips. "How many times do those calls lead to nothing?"

"Too many ti- you didn't?" Kya continued to drink the alcohol in her glass. "Ugh, why would you do that? You do know it is illegal, right?"

"I honestly didn't. But aren't you happy I did?"

"No.” Lin finished her beer, hoping it would relieve the growing headache. “I could be home sleeping."

"You really need to get laid."

Lin growled. Kya wasn't the only person to tell her she needed to get laid and she was sick of it. The officer was about to retort, when the bartender set a beer in front of her. "I didn't order this."

"Compliments of the guy over there."

Lin looked in the direction of where the bartender was looking, to find a skinny man in a suit, which was on the feminine side, given the magentas and clashing pinks, with a waxed moustache that was so stiff, it could poke someone’s eye out. The worse part was his strut as he approached her. The whole scene made Lin’s skin crawl. "I saw that your glass was getting empty and thought I'd buy you one.”

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Just drink it. I have plenty of money. One beer isn't going to hurt my wallet."

Kya looked the other way as she listened to the conversation, secretly enjoying every moment of it.

"Good for you.”

“It is good for me. I just got this new bed you see, and I was hoping to find a good-looking dame such as yourself to help me break it in. I even splurged and had a vibrating feature installed.”

“Thanks for the offer, but no.”

“I also have this new wine cellar, though, it isn’t just a wine cellar, some might call it a sex de-“

The hair on the back of the officer’s neck stood on end. A lot of things would never get to her, though this was a new level. “I’m leaving."

He grabbed her wrist as she stood to walk away. "I was just leaving too. Maybe we could share a cab? I don't live too far away if you want to come back to mine."

"Sorry buddy, she's spoken for."

The man peered around Lin to find Kya glaring at him. "He isn't here, so it's his loss." He returned his gaze to Lin. "I could make you scream from things you never thought possible." Kya placed her hand on the man’s chest and snapped her palm forward, knocking him back a few paces and freeing Lin from his grasp. "What the heck?!"

Kya pulled Lin towards her, capturing her lips with her own. She thanked the spirits when Lin kissed her back. "I told you,” Kya hadn’t taken her eyes off Lin’s as she reached up to wipe the small amount of lipstick that had smudged from their impromptu kiss, “she’s spoken for."

Lin followed Kya outside. They walked down the street for a minute in silence until Lin spoke. "Uh, thanks for what you did back there."

"The kiss or getting rid of the douche?"

"Both."

“Anytime. I know you could have handled yourself, but you seemed frozen.”

“I’m not used to men hitting so strongly on me. I guess I was just surprised.”

“You should get hit on more often. You’re beautiful and that red lipstick really suits you.”

“You’re not too bad looking yourself.”

Kya grabbed Lin's hand for the second time that day and dragged her into an alleyway. Pushing her against the brick wall, she kissed Lin with all the passion she held, smiling when she heard Lin moan in pleasure. Lin reversed their position to take control of the situation at hand. She hoisted Kya up so she had her legs wrapped around her waist and their pelvises were grinding together causing the waterbender to gasp.

Lin stopped her movements. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you had it in you." They reengaged in their kissing match, which was broken when Lin began to pop open the steel buttons on Kya’s shirt. Her hand gently caressed the skin underneath, taking the time to feel the softness and warmth it provided. She watched Kya’s eyes fix themselves intently on Lin’s daring her to go further.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin and Kya froze at the sound of the voice. "I'm waiting."

Lin put Kya back down on the ground before turning to the person who interrupted them. "We were kissing Chief."

"You were doing more than kissing. You were practically humping each other. If I hadn't walked by, I bet you two would have gone all the way."

 _Because that would have been so bad_ _._ "Sorry Chief. It won't happen again."

"Good. Also, Kya, next time you want to get Lin to go out with you, don't give us a fake tip. Say you were attacked by a goose duck or something as equally ridiculous and I’ll just send her straight to your apartment, it’s better than giving me a heart attack when my officer doesn't check in.”

“Sorry Chief."

Toph turned on her heel. "Have fun."

Kya grabbed Lin's hand with her own. "So, your place or mine?"


End file.
